In processes of manufacturing modules of liquid crystal panels, for instance, a process is performed in which main press bonding is performed by press bonding heads for components such as driver IC, TCP (Tape Carrier Package), COF (Chip on Film), and FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) that have been temporarily press bonded onto a substrate by Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF, which will be referred to as conductive tapes), and a dedicated component press boning apparatus is used for such main press bonding for the components. In the component press bonding apparatus, the press bonding heads are moved up and down by pneumatic cylinders that are actuated in vertical directions, and are brought into contact with a substrate from above so as to press bond the components onto the substrate.
Among such component press bonding apparatuses, there has been known an apparatus in which a plurality of press bonding heads are made into a unit by being arranged side by side in order that a plurality of components can simultaneously be press bonded onto a substrate and in which the plurality of press bonding heads made into the unit are collectively moved up and down by one pneumatic cylinder that is actuated in vertical directions (PTL 1, for instance).